Werewolf Online Wiki:General Policy
Every wiki, including ours, needs a policy to keep it running smoothly. The policy outlines editing guidelines, rules and punishments. It also keeps everyone on the same page and helps new users settle into the feel of the wiki. An important thing to note is that no one is exempt from the rules outlined in these policies. All users (including admins and such) must obey by the rules. This helps maintain an equal and non-corrupt environment. These policies are not perfect, and of course you will probably be able to find loopholes in them. Please try and use common sense instead of going word-for-word. Also note that when editing and making decisions certain policies may have to be bent to make the wiki a better place. We can update our policies if necessary. Remember - the policies aren't there to restrain or hinder you. They're there to make the wiki a better place. Editing Below are policies related to what everyone comes to the wiki to do - edit. The rules below are some basic outlines of our editing policy. An entire page on editing will be added some time in the future. Editing pages *Language: Please use formal language when editing pages. Slang, low-quality English or bad grammar is not acceptable. *Canon only: Do not add opinions, strategies or other personal text. Just add facts that come from the game. *Edit summary: Adding an edit summary helps other users to know what you changed on the page. *Spelling: Please use English spelling (eg. colour NOT color). This version of the spelling is used more widely and will accommodate a wider range of users. Wikitext *Links: Always link to another page where possible. It makes the wiki easier to navigate for visitors/users. When adding links, it is recommended you use the source editor. The markup looks like this: Werewolf (using a link to the Werewolf page as an example). *Templates: There are several templates used on the wiki. If you ever need to use one, you should manually type the markup in the source editor. It looks like this: (using the page deletion template as an example). *References: References are important and should go on every page. To add a reference, enter the source editor and type the following at the end of your information: (for articles relating to Werewolf Online) or (for articles relating to Werewolf Offline). Bannable Offenses On every wiki there are occasionally users who will try and hurt the wiki, or have not read the policy and so are unaware of the rules. These users can be blocked for a certain amount of time. There are several key offenses. *Vandalism: Vandalism is a very common attack on wikis and there are a large number of ways to do it. It involves adding nonsense information, messing around with layout or removing large amounts of info from a page. *Offensive language: This is where users say rude things to others. It typically is done by registered users but anyone can do it. category:Policy